A variety of techniques and apparatuses have been used in automated or semi-automated currency bill handling and processing systems. For example, as the number of businesses that deal with large quantities of paper currency grow, such as banks, casinos, and armored carriers, these businesses are continually requiring not only that their currency be processed more quickly but, also, processed with greater accuracy and with more efficiency.
Some currency bill processing machines are capable of rapidly discriminating and counting multiple currency denominations, and then sorting the currency bills into a multitude of output receptacles. However, many of these high-end machines are very large and cumbersome such that they are commonly found only in large institutions. These machines are not readily available to businesses which have space constraints, but still have the need to process large volumes of currency. For example, one of these machines can cost upwards of $500,000, and with added currency document receiving units, such as strapping units, additional output receptacles, and/or a shredder, the machines may be too large to fit within a standard room found in many buildings. Many of these systems are too large for the operator to be close to the input receptacle, operating panel, and output receptacles while remaining in one position. Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus, method, and system. The present disclosure is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.